1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable exercise device for exercising various body muscles. More particularly the invention relates to a portable exercise device that includes an elongated bar member and a pair of stirrups that are connectable with the bar member by an elastic cable that is releasably connected with the ends of the bar member. Additionally, the device includes a separate retaining structure to permit a fixed connection with a stationary object, to enable a broad range of exercises to be performed by securing the retaining structure to the stationary object and pulling or pushing on either the bar member or the stirrups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of exercise devices have been developed over the years, some of which include various types of stands or tables that are not readily portable and that are adapted to be used in a single location. Other known devices are of a portable nature and involve various types of straps and elastic and rigid members to permit the device to be used wherever the user happens to be and to be easily transported from place to place.
One example of a portable exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867, which issued Oct. 25, 1988, to Robert S. Hinds. The device disclosed in that patent includes an elastic cable that can be connected to stirrups and to a bar member or to a door attachment device, to permit a number of different exercises to be performed by a user. However, the Hinds patent discloses a device that includes a single elastic cable, the ends of which can be connected to stirrups and the intermediate portion of which can be received in yokes formed at the ends of an elongated exercise bar, the bar having a longitudinal slot or groove formed in one surface to receive the length of cable that extends over the bar and between the two ends of the bar. Although the Hinds device is reasonably adapted to the intended purpose, it involves excessively complex structural elements, including a complicated bar structure.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art portable exercise devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified portable exercise device that is both effective as well as inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device that includes elastic cables that can be adjusted so that the effective lengths of the elastic cables can be varied to suit the physical characteristics of the user.